The Power of the Dark Crystal 4
|pub_date = June 28, 2017 |pages = 26 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #3 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #5 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #4 is the fourth issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 1. Summary While Jen and Kira deal with the chaos the Skeksis have wrought on the castle, Thurma and Kensho are out in the wilds of Thra on the run from the Royal Guard, unaware that something far more treacherous followed their trail: the Chamberlain.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #4 (of 12) on Comixology Plot Thurma and Kensho make their way through a forest. She states that it will take them three days to reach her home, as her flames are now much weaker than they were on her initial journey, which took less than one day. Kensho questions his own actions, his faith in Thurma shaken, and wonders if he is doing the right thing by helping her. Thurma finds they path she used to get there and upon seeing how burned it is, combined with her shattering of the Crystal, he shouts that he should not be helping her and they begin to argue. In the Castle of the Crystal, the Skeksis have been imprisoned in a cell. Jen orders the guards to take away the Scepter of Office and the the Crystalline Eminence protests, saying that they may need the Garthim. Jen tells him that they must have faith that the scouts will retrieve the shard. Aughra then arrives to tell Jen of the new prophecy. In the forest, Thurma apologizes to Kensho for putting him in a difficult position, but assures him that they are doing the right thing. She tells him a story entitled "Love is the Fiercest Flame". It focuses on a fiery warrior who lived in the Spirit Times. She was a restless soul who strayed close to the surface and on the cusp of a cold she could not bear, she spied a stranger. he was an ancient being of magic and ice, and none remember what he was, only that they loved each other at first glance. They could never be close, as one was too hot and the other too cold, so they simply sat and talked. For one hundred years they stared into each other's eyes until the tears of sadness ran together and covered them both. When they rose from the magic pool, neither fire nor frost cold hurt them and in their patience they had found salvation. kensho is skeptical, but Thurma insists that the story is true and that if they find the pool he can enter the firefast and become part of the world he is trying to save. He points out that it will be at the cost of his own and she asks him for a leap of faith. They are spotted by Gelfling scouts from the Castle and try to run for it. Kensho tells Thurma to take the tumbleoth and make for the deep wood while he lights a branch on fire to distract the scouts and promises to find her later. At the Castle, Aughra tells Jen and Kira the prophecy and her perceived meaning of it. The Eminence suggests they use the Garthim and Aughra silences him by striking him with her staff. Kira asks Jen what has happened to their shining world, as she feels as if Thra is sinking into itself. Jen points out that Kensho was the first person in years who dared to tell them something they did not want to hear. Kira suggests that they see the outside world for themselves, but Jen points out that as the Crystal's light wanes, so does she, and a journey could kill her. Kira replies that he must be their eyes. Kensho continues to mislead the scouts but is revealed to have taken the shard. He allows them to catch up to him and offers to cooperate, but they attack him. He runs but neds up at a cliff edge and is surrounded by scouts and guards on landstriders. At the Castle, Aughra argues with UrAc, chastising the UrRu for not helping in the time of need. He reminds her that it is not their way. She angrily storms off and UrSol communicates with her telepathically. He tells her that not all who dream choose to drift, but a single steersman cannot guide the course alone, as others must pull an oar. He throws her a tuning fork and tells her she will know when to use it and it will be soon, for the time is already short. In the forest, SkekSil attacks Thurma and she warns him to stay back. Kensho senses that she is in danger. SkekSil recoils, claiming to be burned. He tells her that he was merely defending himself, that he only wants a friend and that the Gelfling are to blame due to their lies and bullying. As she ponders this, he strikes her with a log and takes the tumbleoth. She falls into water, which weakens her, but the tumbleoth uses its tendrils to escape from SkekSil and return to her and she runs for it. At the cliff, Kensho jumps over the edge to escape the guards. At the Castle, Jen reluctantly takes the Sceptre of the Garthim and prepares to leave. Fizzgig demands to come with him, but Jen orders him to stay with Kira. Fizzgig gets angry and Jen gives in, allowing Fizzgig to accompany him on one last adventure, though he admits that he is not sure that they are the heroes this time. Jen and the Royal Guard then ride out from the Castle on the backs of Garthim. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -4 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -4 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -4 3.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 04 Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 04 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics